


Miroir miroir

by malurette



Series: Des mondes au conditionnel [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Mirrors, One Shot, Unrequited
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a de ces situations impossibles, desquelles on ne sait sortir. Évidemment, les gens bien sont tous déjà pris, et quoi l'accuserait-on si on savait...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miroir miroir

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Miroir, miroir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** one-sided Cain Fury → Maes Hughes  
>  **Genre :** introspection  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Notes :** si le couple ne vous dit rien, et je ne pourrai pas vous en vouloir pour ça, vous pouvez toujours prendre ça comme un hommage à Hughes.  
>  **Continuité :** pré tome 4/épisode 25 (1er anime)/épisode 10 (Brotherhood) – pas de spoil  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de mille

Les miroirs ne mentent pas, dit-on. On ajoute parfois qu’ils sont impitoyables.

Le sien lui renvoie un reflet terriblement banal.

Cheveux brun sombre. Tant qu’ils ne sont pas à côté de l’ébène parfait de Mustang, ils passent pour noirs. Yeux bruns ordinaires, rien à en dire. Agrandis par les lunettes. Ça, il n’y peut rien. Il ne peut pas s’en passer, et aucun autre modèle ne lui va vraiment mieux.

Chaque fois qu’il se rase, il soupire après ses joues trop rondes qui lui font un visage si poupin, qui l’empêche de porter des lunettes plus petites, plus discrètes. Le grand cadre noir est censé lui donner un air sérieux… il se demande si au contraire ça ne le rajeunit pas encore plus.

Là encore, il trouve que ça cloche. Mustang par exemple, a un visage rond, mais pour lui, tout le monde trouve que ça lui donne un charme fou, pas un visage d’enfant. Il y a quelque chose dans la forme de son visage et la noirceur de ses yeux qui évoque le peuple Xing.

Cain, lui, a un type amestrin désespérément ordinaire. Pas comme son colonel, et définitivement pas comme le Major de Central.

Le Major de Central. Cain soupire à nouveau.

Il vient parfois à Eastern, au hasard des affaires judiciaires militaires. Il s’accroche à Mustang, paterne Ed, bavarde avec Havoc et Hawkeye. Anciens camarades, histoires de lieux et d’époques qui ne sont pas les siens. Quand le Major de Central vient, Mustang aussi s’accroche à lui, et tous les autres se retrouvent plus ou moins oubliés.

Sauf quand il se met à parler de sa fille, bien sûr.

Nouveau soupir. Cain préfère ne pas penser à ça. Le Major de Central est un homme marié…

Et il ne l’a pas su tout de suite. Bien sûr, ça n’est pas marqué sur son front, et il n’a pas le droit de porter son alliance quand il est en service. Et contrairement à ce que la rumeur prétend, il ne commence pas _systématiquement_ par gagater sur sa femme et sa fille dès qu’il rencontre quelqu’un et fait connaissance.

Il allie exubérance – dans un sens positif - et efficacité professionnelle : major, en charge d’enquêtes pour le tribunal militaire, ça n’est pas rien, apprécie Cain. Et, ajoute-t-il mentalement, il y a aussi son physique.

Cain fixe son reflet et doit faire un effort mental poussé pour transformer ce qu’il voit. Il se rappellerait bien mieux le visage du major s’il fermait les yeux plutôt qu’en regardant sa propre image.

Les cheveux noirs, vraiment très noirs, et quelque chose de désinvolte et de classe dans la coiffure. Quelqu’un de grand, avec une telle présence, peut se permettre naturellement cette mèche rebelle et ce faux air négligé, bien loin de la brosse sage du petit soldat banal.

Les lunettes rectangulaires qui se remarquent à peine, sur un visage long, presque anguleux. Lui n’a jamais dû se faire traiter de binoclard, de quatre z’yeux ou de têtard à hublots. Ou alors, plus depuis l’école primaire.

Et derrière les verres, des yeux des plus improbables qui soient, couleur d’un bout de verre dépoli par la mer. Sérieux, parfaitement concentrés quand il s’agit de son travail. Aimants et protecteurs –oui !- quand il parle au jeune Edward ou à Mustang. Vifs, pétillants quand il s’adresse à n’importe qui d’autre. Adorateurs, quand il parle de sa fille.

Le Major de Central est un homme marié, et père de famille. Cain ne l’a appris qu’au bout de plusieurs minutes de conversation, alors qu’il était déjà en train de tomber sous le charme.

La photo brandie sous son nez… oui, la fillette était adorable. Oh, elle avait les yeux de son père. Elle semblait dans les bras de son papa l’enfant la plus heureuse au monde.

Cain acceptait sans faire d’histoires les photos que lui montrait le major. Ça faisait tellement plaisir à Hughes. Et puis, il était incapable de dire non à un supérieur –et encore moins à un tel homme.

Et puis, ça lui donnait l’impression que Hughes le traitait différemment, qu’il avait peut-être un tout petit quelque chose de spécial à ses yeux.

Sans doute pas ce qu’il aurait voulu, mais Cain ne pouvait s’empêcher de rêver. Mais quand même, il se persuadait qu’il y avait bel et bien un petit quelque chose, si petit soit-il.

Cain, dans son miroir, ne voit que leurs différences, mais il sait bien que les gens, eux, ne verraient au contraire que des points communs.

Après tout, ça pourrait justement tenir à ça : peut-être Hughes voyait-il en lui ce qu’il avait été lui-même à dix ans, et le traiterait comme un petit frère ou peut-être même un fils ?

Ça serait encore pire…

Cain baisse les yeux. Nouveau soupir : sur la tablette, en-dessous du miroir, il avait posé une photo d’Elysia dont il avait hérité. Le plus important, avec ces photos, c’est avant tout qu’elles lui rappelaient que le Major de Central était un homme marié. Qu’il avait une femme et une fille, et que très bientôt il retournerait auprès d’elles, loin de lui. Et qu’il n’aurait jamais dû, en premier lieu, poser les yeux sur lui.

Oui, bientôt, Hughes repartirait pour Central ; loin des yeux loin du cœur, il sortirait sans doute de ses pensées. Cain espère même qu’il resterait très longtemps parti, ensuite.

Oui, ça voudrait dire que rien à Eastern ne réclamerait la présence des autorités centrales, que tout serait calme dans la ville. Et aussi, il devait bien se l’avouer, s’il parvenait à l’oublier assez longtemps, il aurait peut-être le temps de rencontrer quelqu’un qu’il aurait le droit d’aimer pour de vrai, d’ici à sa visite suivante…

Cain tire la langue à son reflet, et se dit qu’il devrait essayer de moins soupirer.


End file.
